Kingdom Hearts, Crimson Frames
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: No great story ever comes to an end; for Mio, her quest is not yet over. With Mayu lost to All God’s Village, Mio has to move on with her life. Finding herself with no home to go back to... full summary inside, KH FF2 crossover


**Disclaimer:**

Eevee-One more for good luck, then I'm done making new fanfics for a while, I swear!

Peggi-And then you shall update your other fanfic's or I'll attack you with carrots!

Eevee-I'm trying, I really am (sweat drop) Anyway, I was trying to think of a good cross over, and I don't think there are any Fatal Frame Kingdom Hearts crossovers around (not that I have been able to find, anyway), so here we are! **Kingdom Hearts** **is copyright Disney and Squaresoft while Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly is copyright Keisuke Kikuchi-dono and Tecmo.**

**Summary: **No great story ever comes to an end; for Mio, her quest is not yet over. With Mayu lost to All God's Village, Mio has to move on with her life. Finding herself with no home to go back to, Mio now depends on the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy to survive. Can she do it; can she Mio save the worlds now hanging in the balance along with her new friends?

**Kingdom Hearts: Crimson Frames – Prologue**

As the last pink and purple faded from the sky with the fleeting sun, white twinkling stars dotted the heavens above. Slowly, the moon crept above the green forest covered hills, admiring itself in the rippled reflection of the new lake. On the edge of the invading forest a lone bench was situated, mournful eyes staring out at the natural beauty before her. Her short trimmed hair fell around her pale face, which held a bright glow from the moon.

She played with the crimson tooth-shaped charm around her neck absently, her mind wandering back to her sister.

_'Mayu…'_

Her twin sister, whom she always felt she needed to protect because of her weak leg, was gone. She was gone and was never coming back. Mayu was dead.

Mayu had died for her, so Mio could go on living. Mayu had died for the village.

But in her selflessness Mayu had been selfish, and had left Mio all alone. Mayu had left Mio all alone to continue on.

A spark of anger flickered in her, Mio's eyes narrowed in a glare, her knuckles going pail from how tightly she now clutched the charm in her hand.

_'I hate her, I hate Mayu!'_

A small gasp escaped her lips, her hand falling away from her neck to her side.

Where had that come from?

She didn't hate Mayu, no.

_'No, I don't hate Mayu, I could never hate her.'_

Mio remembered, remembered every detail from that horrible night.

Mayu and her had become trapped in the lost village with no way to escape. It had all been so hopeless. No matter how close she came to leaving it was always so far from her grasp. Even Mayu had been out of reach, her body was there but her soul was so far away…

They had survived the village, but Mayu had succumbed to the forbidden ritual. And Mio couldn't stop it.

_'Why did I do it? Why couldn't I stop it?'_

Mayu had wanted it, that's why. She had wanted to be a part of Mio forever, for them to become one, just like Azami and Sae had.

Their souls, the village, and Mayu were gone forever beneath the calm surface of the lake. That was that, and none of them were ever coming back.

So what was she supposed to do now? Just move on?

Mio sighed; she was so confused. Without Mayu, Mio felt so confused, it had always been that way, ever since they were young. But now Mio wasn't just confused.

She was alone. She was empty.

This time there was no light at the end of her dark tunnel to guide her; there was no hope to spur her on, there was nothing. Mio had been living for Mayu, and now that she was gone, Mio felt like there was nothing left for her to live for.

Mio shook herself; there was no point in feeling sorry for herself. She had to keep going, for Mayu. Standing Mio cast one last glance out at the lake, then turned and started walking down the dirt path back to the bus stop.

_'Good-bye… Mayu'_

Mio would be strong, she would keep going, and she would not return to this place.

_CHIIING_

"Wind chimes?" Mio moved her eyes from her feet to further down the path. Her eyes widened slightly, crimson wings fluttered lazily in the breeze not to far away from where she was, going off the beaten path down a less traveled one. This was not what startled her; the girl limping with the butterflies startled her. "Mayu?"

Her feet became immobile for a moment, and Mio watched as her twin and the crimson butterflies floated further into the forest away from her.

"Wait, Mayu!" Mio hurried after her, she wouldn't let Mayu slip away again. "Mayu!"

Mayu hadn't changed pace, walking like a phantom just a few feet in front of her, but Mio couldn't seem to get any closer.

"Where are you going? Mayu!" Mio called as Mayu disappeared behind some trees.

She was quick to fallow, stopping and resting a hand on a tree to steady herself as she gasped trying to catch her breath. The forest stopped at a small clearing flooded by moonlight. Mayu stood with her back turned to Mio, crimson butterflies hovering around her, looking at a huge tree with weaving roots.

"Mayu?" Mio watched her sister carefully; Mayu was tracing her hand lightly over something in the tree's roots from her crouched position. Finally Mayu stood and turned to Mio. She looked so sad and concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mayu didn't answer; instead, she turned and disappeared, the crimson butterflies flying off into the forest in different directions.

"No, come back! Mayu!" Mio ran over to the tree, but it was to late; Mayu was gone. She just vanished into thin air. Had she been an illusion?

Mio felt tears begin the wheal up in her eyes.

_'Stupid…'_ Mio scolded herself mentally.

She knew Mayu was dead, she knew it. So why was she still holding onto the thought that maybe she would come back?

_CHIIIIING_

Mio looked down at her feet; crimson filled her vision. One last butterfly remained behind, spreading its wings open and shut slowly; waiting patiently to be noticed. Bending down Mio held out her hand for the crimson winged butterfly, leisurely it moved onto her outstretched fingers, then moved to her shoulder when it was offered to it.

Examining where the butterfly had sat Mio realized just what it was; a Twin Deities Statue.

The stone was almost exactly the same as the ones she had seen in and around the village. The weathered figures on the statue were barely recognizable, two twin shrine maidens with long hair, connected ceremony cord between them. One thing stood out from this statue and the ones at the village, the ceremony cords weaved around each other between the twins to form something, a sort of intend.

"A keyhole?" Mio traced it with her fingers. That's what it looked like, at least. "Why does this one have a keyhole?"

A whining echoed in Mio's ears lightly; the butterfly's wing's fluttered franticly next to her ear, trying to warn her. That knot in her stomach and piercing silence Mio felt when she was not alone feeling sunk in. Mio whipped around and scanned her surroundings, back up against the huge oak behind her.

Someone was here; she could feel it. But where were they?

A cloud passed over the moon above, blocking its reflective moonlight from the clearing. In that instant, three blurs with glowing eyes lunged at Mio. She gasped in surprise, ducking out of the way to her left and barely avoided being hit. Recovering quickly, two turned to her while the other turned his attention to the Twin Deities Statue. They were small barely coming up to her knees, with slick black bodies and white eyes not dotted with pupils.

"What- what are these things?"

The butterfly seemed panicked, and zoomed from Mio's shoulder over to the third creature at the statue, diving at its head and body. It swiped at the butterfly and grunted, somehow seeming afraid of the butterflies touch, but it didn't stop the butterfly's borage of attacks. The other two creatures turned with the intention of going after the insect when Mio stepped in.

Mio brought back her foot, then as hard as she could swung it at one of the black beings.

It shrieked in surprise and flew forward, hitting the ground hard. The other turned quickly only to feel itself being purpled backwards by another kick from the confused teen.

The ground beneath Mio's feet fell slightly, causing her to fall. The earth shook violently, preventing Mio from returning to a stand position. The wind blew in quick, large wisps. An earthquake? Now? Mio looked around, her vision was blurred due to all the movement, but she saw something that made her eyes widen. Pieces of ground were floating toward the sky.

Another sudden gust of wind made Mio shield her eyes with her arm, staying low to the ground.

Something brushed against her legs, smooth and cold as ice. Mio looked back at her feet, black crept up her legs, reaching, clawing at her. It crept up her body like a snake, and Mio couldn't stop it. No matter how much she thrashed around or kicked it just kept coming.

"Mayu!" Mio squeezed the charm between her hands tightly.

Then, everything went black.

"Sora, look!" Far from the scene near All God's Dam, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto sat on the roof of Cid's shop, having a genuine bum moment.

With running around battling heartless and sealing keyholes, Sora was relieved to have little moments like these when he could just sit back and relax, letting his soar muscles rest. Sora's chocolate spiky hair tilted back with his head, his sky blue eyes scanning the sky above for what Donald pointed a feathered finger at. The starts twinkled happily in the ocean of deep blue above them, each its own little world, unaware of the dangers lurking outside its boarders.

But one was blinking in and out, almost as if it was calling for help.

Sora and Goofy sat up quickly; even Pluto seemed surprised and rose to all fours looking up at the fading star. They each took in a sharp breath as the star blinked one last time, then was silenced when its light was no longer visible.

"Another one claimed by the heartless." Cid said grimly, his spiked blond goggled head poking out the window behind them. He signed and crewed on the long toothpick in his mouth. "It just goes to show you can't save everyone."

Sora just sat there, shocked, as Cid's words played over and over again in his head.

'… _you can't save everyone…'_ That was hard to swallow, especially for him. He was the keyblade master; he held the tool that could save worlds… Or destroy them. _'Rikku… Kairi…'_

He had made a promise, and he was going to keep it, a promise to find him, to find his way back to her…

"Maybe not, but I'm going to try." Sora said, turning to Cid with a wide grin across his face. That was his character; Sora was determined and always had it in him to smile for others comfort. Cid smiled then retreated from the window and out of sight.

Sora lay back down on the roof, staring up at where the star had been.

"Do you think anyone survived?" Goofy asked, looking down at the empty street below.

"I don't know Goofy." Sora sighed. "I really don't know…"

Sora's thoughts drifted back to his little island; to all the memories it held, the friends he had there. He wondered how they were doing, how Kairi was. She was waiting for Sora, waiting for him to return to her and the island. But he couldn't go back yet, not yet, he still needed to find Rikku and the King.

He couldn't go home yet even if he did have the choice. So many worlds were hanging in the balance, so many hearts that could easily be taken by the heartless… It made him sick to his stomach to think of _anyone_ getting his or her heart taken away by a heartless.

Rikku had given up to the darkness so easily. It made Sora wonder if maybe he would be next. Sora always thought of Rikku as his greatest rival, his greatest idol, his greatest friend, and to see him possessed by such darkness and have to fight him made Sora question himself and his abilities.

'_I'll find him, and I'll bring him back to the island and Kirie even if I have to drag him there!'_ Sora smirked at the image of himself dragging Rikku, kicking and screaming, down the beach toward Kairi as she laughed and giggled.

"Pluto! Where are you going?" Donald squeaked, and Sora craned his neck to see behind him. Pluto was running away from them, jumping from the rooftop to the alley below, obviously with an intended destination.

"Who's that, hyuck?" Goofy asked, pointing. Sora and Donald looked, hidden behind some boxes in the alley was a person, a girl about Sora's age with dark hair. "She doesn't look so good… Sora!" Goofy and Donald watched as Sora jumped off the roof to the wall of a nearby building, using the wall to slow himself and land next to Pluto gracefully.

"Go get Cid, tell him to find Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith!" Sora ordered back up to them, kneeling down next to the girl. "Hurry!"

"Right!" They said in unison and disappeared from view.

Sora looked down at her, she seemed to be unconscious. Dirt smudged her pail face and cloths, and her hair seemed knotted and dispersed around her head. Upon looking her over Sora noted a little bit of blood staining one of her white stockings around her ankle around, possibly sprained or broken.

'_I wonder if she's a survivor from that world we saw disappear just now.' _Sora pondered, thinking back to just a few minutes prior. Pluto whined from beside him, nudging Sora's hand with his nose.

"Good boy Pluto, good boy." Sora laughed, petting the yellow canine and grinning.

"Mayu…" The girl whimpered quietly, stirring and trying to open her eyes. She jerked her leg slightly and her body curled into a ball from the pain it caused her. Sora reached his hand out and laid it on her forehead.

"Try not to move so much, you'll only make your injuries worse." He said soothingly, trying to calm her. Her eyes were dazed and small like slits as she looked at him, trying to see him, identify him. "It's okay, you're safe now." Jerking once more from the pain, she went limp under his touch as unconsciousness once again claimed her.


End file.
